Clark's Secret
by Shadow Rider
Summary: Whiney and Lana work together to find out Clark's Secret. Geez, that was stupid. Don't worry. I'm out of ideas. I don't understand the new uploading system. Be great if you help me w/ideas.. Please?!
1. Thinking

Clark's Secret  
  
Clark woke up silently, knowing that it was a Saturday and today was the last day of the Farmer's Market. His parents pretty much cleaned out their selling goods. Clark dressed quickly. He rushed downstairs. There his mother and father were at the kitchen table reading the paper and drinking coffee.  
  
" Morning," said Clark as he headed over to the refrigerator and took out the milk and actually poured himself a glass. Martha looked at him with an eyebrow raised.  
  
" You're actually pouring yourself a glass?" asked Martha.  
  
" Yeah," said Clark.  
  
" Okay, what do you want?" asked Martha.  
  
" Something that I cant' have," said Clark.  
  
" What's that?" asked Jonathon.  
  
Clark gave a sidelong glance to both of his parents.  
  
" Oh," said Jonathon.  
  
" Let's not go through this," said Martha.  
  
" I didn't say anything," said Clark.  
  
" Then what were you getting at?" asked Jonathon.  
  
" Nothing," said Clark. " I just need some time to think."  
  
" The day is all yours till… 9:30," said Martha. " Then we have to go to the Farmers' Market."  
  
" Okay," said Clark. He walked out of the kitchen and up to his Fortress of Solitude. He looked out the large door that used to be there. His father had constructed it so that there was a knee-high barrier.  
  
Clark had repaired it after Tina had left. The new wood looked a little better. He sat down on the couch and sat there staring at the sky.  
  
( What did you think? More? I forgot the disclaimer. I don't own Smallville or any of the characters. Dang! I wish I did though. Please tell me what you think. Soon to be Chloe/Clark or Clark/Lana. Help me decide!) 


	2. Running

Disclaimer: I do not own any Smallville characters. I am not making any money off this. This is simply for the enjoyment of others.  
  
A/n: Soon to be Clark/ Lana, Chloe? Please read and review to help me decide. Power to the people!  
  
  
  
" Clark! Time to go set up!" called Martha.  
  
" Be right there, mom," Clark called back. He hesitated before he got up. There was this glimmer in the sky. Turns out that it was only a bird.  
  
Clark made his way out of the loft. He grabbed a bushel of apples and headed to the truck. He slowly climbed in. His mother sat in the middle because Clark wouldn't fit in the middle anymore.  
  
" Are you okay, son?" asked Jonathon.  
  
" Yeah, I'm all right," said Clark as he put his seat belt on.  
  
" Are you sure?" asked Jonathon.  
  
" Yeah," said Clark. " Let's go."  
  
About a half mile away from the Farmers' Market……….  
  
(Suspense I love it!!!)  
  
" Dang!" exclaimed Clark.  
  
Jonathon pushed slowly on the brake petal. He sighed. " What wrong?"  
  
" I left a few bushels of the apples in the barn," said Clark. " I'll go get them. You go on ahead."  
  
" No, it's all right. We can go back," said Jonathon preparing to reverse.  
  
" No dad. It'll be all right. I'll just go back and get them and be at the market in no time," said Clark.  
  
" Are you sure?" asked Martha.  
  
" Yeah, mom," said Clark as he started to pull off his seat belt and got out of the car.  
  
Martha moved over to the larger seat, sighed, and stretched her legs.  
  
" Make sure you hurry with those bushels. Take the other truck. We don't want to rouse any suspicion. The roads are kinda busy now that the market is closing down for the rest of the season," said Jonathon. He looked at Clark and waved and went along down the road.  
  
Clark began to walk down the road. He had an idea and used his super speed to get to his house.  
  
Lex Luthor drove down the road faster than the speed limit. He saw a huge blur rush past him as he went down the road. He thought that it was strangely familiar.  
  
A/n- ( Well do you like it so far?. I know the chapters are so short, that's because this is slowly coming to me and I am remaking it and remaking it so that it will be perfect. Action is coming up don't worry. This time I used more he's and she's. It's just a habit I have to name everyone every single sentence. My teacher is getting me on that…. A special thank you to the reviewers. The reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you and please review. The notes I have in parentheses are little quotes from yours truly. Just a little heads up. I like writing suspense stories. Do you want me to get to the action next chapter? I won't know unless you review. for sure there will be Lana and Whitney right now I'm working on the suspense before they…….. Oops! said too much. Thanks for reading! 


	3. Findings

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville. I am not making any money off this. This is simply for the enjoyment of others.  
  
A/n: Hey guys! Did you miss me? I got a huge thesaurus in my room. I'm too lazy to bring it down. I will try to make this with more action. I build suspense so that the climax will be a big BOOM!!!!!!!! It's my natural instinct to name people in every single sentence. I do this because I'm not good at talking. Most of the things I write fall into the floor into a huge pile of gibberish. A special thank you to my reviewers. Thank you for being so supportive. I know that there are a few mistakes here and there and I'm sorry. Thank you to the polite reviewers. Here's the action you guys so desperately wanted. Maybe I should stop writing. HHHHHEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeee WE Go!  
  
  
  
Clark raced down the road in frenzy. It felt good to run. He ran and ran, his hair was all over the place. He raced past a car. Clark recognized it instantly. It was Lex. Clark almost stopped in surprise that Lex saw him. He knew Lex would get very suspicious if he stopped so he kept on going.  
  
Whitney Fordman and Lana Lang drove in the football player's truck. They were enjoying the Saturday and driving a little slower than usual. Whitney and Lana looked at the road ahead for some odd reason. They soon were almost to pass Clark's house, until they saw this huge blur go up the gravel driveway and leave a huge cloud of dust.  
  
" Whitney, did you see that?" asked Lana.  
  
" Yeah, what do you think it was?" asked Whitney.  
  
" I don't have the faintest idea," she answered.  
  
" Should we go check it out?" he asked.  
  
" Why not?" she asked.  
  
Whiney flicked his blinker on and turned up the Kent's' driveway. They saw a rut in the driveway where the blur ran through. Whitney stopped in front of the barn and both he and Lana got out. They cautiously crept into the barn, not knowing what they'd see next.  
  
Clark hurriedly picked up five bushels of apples and began to head out to the other truck. The apples were heavy but his super strength took care of the job. The stacks of apples were high over his head and he used his x-ray vision to see where he was going. That was really handy being gifted as he was.  
  
" Whoa, Clark," said Whitney as he watched Clark walked out of the barn with the pile of apples.  
  
Clark started to trip. He had only made his vision to see through the apples and not skeleton like.  
  
" Whitney!" said Lana.  
  
Lana was here; he couldn't trip and be made fun of. He walked a little more carefully and pretended to stagger a bit.  
  
" Need some help there?" asked Whitney.  
  
" No thanks," said Clark as he made his way to the other truck. He put the apples down in the back of his father's pickup and put them down each singly.  
  
" We'll help," said Lana as she made her way into the barn. She walked toward the bushels of apples, keeping her eyes open to anything that would relate to the blur.  
  
On a wall in the barn she saw a door she had never given a second glance to. She showed Whitney. He seemed eager to go in.  
  
Clark had just gathered another stack of apples and was out of the barn. Whitney opened the door and found a small flight of stairs in a dark passageway.  
  
" We'll come back tonight," said Whitney.  
  
Whitney closed the door and picked up a bushel of apples and headed out to Clark's truck. Lana followed in the same suit.  
  
Soon all of the apples were in the truck. Whitney decided to confront Clark on the blur.  
  
" Did you see a large blur coming up your driveway?" asked Whitney.  
  
Clark swallowed. " No. Why?"  
  
" We saw one coming up the driveway when we were passing by," said Lana speaking up. " Where are your parents?"  
  
" Farmers' Market," said Clark.  
  
" How come you're here?' asked Lana.  
  
" I forgot a few bushels of apples," said Clark.  
  
" Were you with them?" asked Whitney.  
  
" Ummmmmmm," said Clark. " Look at the time. I gotta go."  
  
" See you at the Farmers' Market then," said Lana as she went towards Whitney's truck.  
  
" All right," said Clark as he stared after her.  
  
Whitney climbed into his truck and sped off. Clark got in his truck too and headed down a shortcut he had found earlier.  
  
" Clark is defiantly hiding something," said Whitney.  
  
" I don't know," said Lana.  
  
" We should find out what they're hiding down there," he said.  
  
" I know. What if it's bad?" asked Lana.  
  
" We won't know unless we try," said Whitney.  
  
A/n: What did you think? More action coming in the next chapter. I promise. Thank you to all the reviewers and readers. Please review. I try to make it better for anybody. Lot's of Cl/Cl and Cl/La's. Phew! I'm going to make it so that there are two different endings so that all of you can be happy. I'll try. I know it's not perfect but I like leaving cliffhangers. It makes readers eager for more. Don't worry Whitney and Lana will get there. 


	4. Kryptonite

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of the characters. Though many times I wish I do, but that's my problem. Here is the fourth chapter that you all have so desperately needed... Well. Y'know last week's episode? This might take place in the time period that Lana was mad at Clark. She is still kind of mad at him but she is still suspicious and knows that Clark will forgive her for stuff. Thank you to all the POLITE reviewers. I DO follow and improve my story on what people say, thank you very much. This only concerns a few that are doubting. Those of you who have left polite reviews, please do keep reviewing and disregard this message. I won't say who is going to get Clark. So far the votes are Lana 3 and Chloe 5. Keep reviewing!  
  
Whitney and Lana drove back from a good time at the Farmers' Market. They saw that Clark had arrived before them. Knowing who he was, they thought that he had found another shortcut.  
  
Whitney had dropped off Lana and continued on his way home. Lana walked up into her room and relaxed a little bit. She thought about the blur she had seen and Chloe's tears when she talked about Clark. She really wanted him. It was obvious. Lana knew, but Clark was blind to her actions. Clark had that good boy scout attitude and was very polite to everyone. The drop dead smile he had was brilliant and very white.  
  
Whitney came around nine o'clock after Nell was gone on a date that she had never had for what Lana thought was an eternity.  
  
They travled into the Kents' barn quietly as they could muster and headed down the passageway. Lana felt a switch beneath her hands and flicked it on. The dark storm cellar was now lit dimly by a fading light bulb. There was a tarp covering a large object in one side of the wall. Other odds and ends were scattered about on the walls. Lana was wearing her favorite necklace and when she stepped closer to the large object, she could feel heat radiating from it.  
  
Whitney whisked away the tarp and gasped at the sight. Sharp plates were all in a row to form a sort of pod that you would see on T.V. . Lana took off her necklace and held it out before her. The green charm glowed bright when she stepped right up against it.  
  
" Whitney, look," Lana gasped. 


	5. The Message

A/n: Hey guys, I'm back. * Someone from audience throws shoe at author. *  
  
What was that for?  
  
You are going to write a Clark/ Chloe story  
  
Hey Mack, I didn't do that. I counted all of the votes fairly. Honest. Cross my heart and hope to live.  
  
thanx to all of the reviewers. your votes counted. I was in a tough sich. Sorry. I was waiting for votes. Sorry lana fans Chloe won by ONE vote. Hey borg, S'up? I don't know about you but a lot of people are on my side. Whatever. you are blocking out the people who actually matter. I know everyone counts when they review. I've learned that from looking at people's reviews. Thank you Elil. you've earned my respect. thanks to all of the defenders. I'm done messin around. Here comes the story.  
  
At the Farmers' Market  
  
Chloe wandered around the Farmers' Market aimlessly. She saw Clark unloading his mother's truck. Only last week he had seemed so helpless when that idiot threw him. And she had thought she had had problems.  
  
" Hey, Chloe," said Clark as soon as he saw her.  
  
" Hey, Clark," she said. " I'm bored."  
  
" Okay. You can help me unload apples if you want," said Clark.  
  
" Whatever," said Chloe. She walked to the back of the truck and grabbed a bushel of apples.  
  
Soon the whole truck was unloaded and Clark had joined Chloe in boredom. People were buying and selling. All was at the usual.  
  
" What are we going to do?" said Chloe. " There are no long term projects or homework of any kind to keep me occupied."  
  
" You actually want homework?" asked Clark. He was surprised at this. Chloe had never really wanted homework. It always bored her and gave her something to occupy her mind. " Is there anything that you need to do with the Torch?"  
  
" Nothing new since psycho came around. That case is closed because I can't put anything about my meteor theory." said a very bored Chloe.  
  
" Kwan drives a hard bargain," said Clark. " We gotta keep watch out for real evidence that supports your theory."  
  
" I know that. Where do you think we should go with a kind of story like this?" she asked. " I don't know what to do now. I usually think my mind is better under pressure."  
  
In the barn  
  
Whitney was looking at the necklace in wonder. What was going on with the necklace? It had never glowed this way before. Wait! Yes it has. It had started glowing when he had put it around Clark's neck.  
  
" I've seen it this way before," said Whitney. " Whenever Clark is around."  
  
" That sort of makes sense," said Lana as she put the necklace on the ship.  
  
There suddenly was a large hiss of stale air. Lana waved her hand. It smelled musty. There was a small opening that had appeared by the ship's side. Lana opened it up. Whitney moved in beside her. A hologram appeared.  
  
" Kal El, you have made it. By opening your space pod it confirms that you have landed safely. I have long awaited your arrival even though I have been dead for many hundreds of your years. Inside the pod is the last of Krypton's energy. Our family crest is on a suit that was scientifically made to sustain you on earth. Bits of our planet have fallen to earth during the explosion. It may have caused damage. I am sorry that I could not have come with you to earth. I sent you here because I knew the human nature inside every one of these human beings would care for you. You may have already discovered your special abilities. Your mother was afraid that you would be odd on earth. I shall tell you more when you reach north." said the hologram. The hologram fuzzed and disappeared.  
  
" I always knew that there was something strange about Kent," said Whitney. " He might have been that blur. No human could have moved that fast."  
  
" Is it just me or are we being watched?" asked Lana. 


End file.
